moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Armor (Modern Combat 5: Blackout)
Armor is a type of equipment in Modern Combat 5: Blackout Modern Combat 5: Blackout thumb|Concept art of Samurai and Shibing armors thumb|Concept art of Vulcan and Ronin armors In Modern Combat 5, each character loadout includes a suit of Armor comprised of 4 parts (helmet, torso, arms, legs). Each suit is comprised of 4 parts (Helmet, Torso, Arms, Legs) which can equipped via the loadout screen. Each individual armor part gives the player a specific amount of bullet and explosive protection; the total amount from all 4 pieces equipped is stacked and applied across the entire suit of Armor; helmets do not provide any additional protection, however each helmet provides its own unique perk (e.x. the Shibing armor helmet provides the player with increase melee attack range when equipped). 'Each suit is ranked from Tier 1-5 (with higher-tier suits offering more bullet and explosive protection, as well as more slots for equipping Armor Cores).'Each character class comes with a basic suit of Armor by default, but the player can unlock new armor parts by purchasing Armor Packs. Some high-tier armors, such as the Oni and Kemono armor, can only be acquired from Events. (While the Paragon armor parts only become available by increasing VIP level). Players can also rent suits of armor with Credits (with the exception of the Oni, Kemono, and Paragon armor). In addition, the player can attach Armor Cores to their Armor suits, which provide special enhancements and benefits. Each complete armor suit has between 2-4 slots for equipping Armor Cores, with each slot corresponding to a specific Core type (Offensive, Defensive, Utility). Each suit also has at least 1 Joker slot, which can equip Armor Cores from any category. Players can equip any custom combination of armor pieces they wish, however the player must have a complete suit equipped (e.x. the complete Ares armor) in order to equip any Armor Cores. Armor and Armor Core benefits take effect in multiplayer modes only. In Non-ranked matches, players have the option to disable Armor Core and Helmet benefits, as well as to limit armors by tier. List of armor suits Below is a list of the armor suits available in MC5. Each class has a default armor, as well as a unique armor which can only be equipped by that class (as noted below). While the remaining armors can be equipped by any class: Armor gallery Image:Assault.PNG|Assault armor Image:Heavy.PNG|Heavy armor Image:Recon.PNG|Recon armor Image:Sniper.PNG|Sniper armor Image:Support.PNG|Support armor Image:Bounty hunter.PNG|Bounty Hunter armor Image:Sapper.PNG|Sapper armor Image:Morph.PNG|X1-Morph armor Image:Anubis.PNG|Anubis armor Image:Ares.PNG|Ares armor Izanagi.PNG|Izanagi armor Image:Seth.PNG|Seth armor Image:Strategos.PNG|Strategos armor Image:Ronin.PNG|Ronin armor Image:Vulcan.PNG|Vulcan armor Image:Kitsune.PNG|Kitsune armor Image:Kommanderarmor.PNG|Kommander armor Image:Marauderarmor.PNG|Marauder armor Image:Patriot.PNG|US Patriot armor Image:Santa.PNG|Santa suit Image:Hazard.PNG|Hazard armor Image:Werewolf.PNG|Werewolf armor Image:Legion.PNG|Legion armor Image:Shibing.PNG|Shibing armor Image:Samurai.PNG|Samurai armor Image:Nova.PNG|NOVA armor Image:NOVA elite.PNG|Elite NOVA armor Image:Katana.PNG|Katana armor Image:Scavenger.PNG|Scavenger armor Image:Oni.PNG|Oni armor Image:Kemono.PNG|Kemono armor Image:Paragon.PNG|Paragon armor List of helmets Below is a list of helmets available in MC5. Each helmet provides the player with its own unique perk (and possibly a drawback) when equipped. As of Update XIX, miscellaneous helmets (which did not belong to a complete Armor Suit) were changed into Masks and their unique perks were removed. Helmet gallery Image:Assaulthelm1.PNG|Assault helm Image:Assaulthelm2.PNG|Anubis helm Image:Heavyhelm1.PNG|Heavy helm Image:Heavyhelm2.PNG|Ares helm Image:Reconhelm1.PNG|Recon helm Image:Reconhelm2.PNG|Izanagi helm Image:Sniphelm.PNG|Sniper helm Image:Sniphelm2.PNG|Seth helm Image:Supporthelm1.PNG|Support helm Image:Supporthelm2.PNG|Strategos helm Image:Bountyhelm1.PNG|Bounty Hunter helm Image:Bountyhelm2.PNG|Ronin helm Image:Sapperhelm1.PNG|Sapper helm Image:Sapperhelm2.PNG|Vulcan helm Image:Morphhelm1.PNG|Morph helm Image:Morphelm2.PNG|Kitsune helm Image:Kommanderhelm.PNG|Kommander helm Image:Marauderhelm.PNG|Marauder helm Image:Helm7.PNG|The Vaporizer helm Image:Helm19.PNG|Praetorian helm Image:Helm21.PNG|Werewolf helm Image:hohohoho.PNG|Ho Ho Ho Ho helm Image:Helm25.PNG|Samurai helm Image:Helm26.PNG|US Patriot helm Image:Helm31.PNG|Shibing helm Image:Helm34.PNG|NOVA helm Image:Helm35.PNG|Elite NOVA helm Image:Katanahelm.PNG|Katana helm Image:Scavengerhelm.PNG|Scavenger helm Image:Helm32.PNG|Oni helm Image:Helm33.PNG|Kemono helm Image:Helm23.PNG|Paragon helm Multiplayer "Tier List" The following a "tier list" of complete armor suits ranked based on their viability in high-league multiplayer gameplay (this ranking takes into account the suit's bullet and explosive protection, Core slots, and associated Helmet perk). Armor suits not listed are considered mid/low tier and may not be as viable. Keep in mind this list is not official and is subject to change. Top Tier *Paragon High Tier *Anubis *Ares *Seth *Vulcan *Kitsune *Kommander *Marauder *Legion *Samurai *Shibing *Nova *Elite Nova *Katana *Scavenger *Oni *Kemono Camos and masks camos and masks can be worn on top of any equipped armor for cosmetic purposes only. They can be unlocked from Supply Packs or the Black Market. It is worth noting that one should not to confuse masks (which are cosmetic attachments) with the armor's actual helmet. (e.x. the Assassin mask can be worn on top of the Samurai helmet for a unique appearance, and will still retain the unique perk of the Samurai helmet). Trivia *Wearing the complete Werewolf armor grants the player a unique melee attack animation using claws instead of a knife (it is purely cosmetic and has no effect on gameplay) *The Sapper class' Vulcan armor bears a resemblance to the Reaper specialist in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. *The ONI armor has the Gilman Security insignia emblazoned on its shoulders. *Some of Saunder's soldiers can be seen wearing the ONI Armor See also Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Mechanics